


"Why Are You So Perfect?"

by leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms



Category: Simo Häyhä | The White Death - Fandom, Wolves of Karelia - Arna Bontemps Hemenway, talvisota - Fandom
Genre: AAAAAaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, Till Death Do Us Part, WE GOT AARNE TOO, Wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:47:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29928810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms/pseuds/leftrightleftrighthutpresentarms
Summary: Fanarts of wedding of Simo and M. Also we got Aarne Juutilainen as groomsman!
Relationships: Simo Häyhä | The White Death/M
Kudos: 1





	"Why Are You So Perfect?"

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Wolves of Karelia](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/773130) by Arna Bontemps Hemenway. 



> You know, not made to disrespect. Just the smiles and the happy world of theirs are lovely to draw. Happiness, love, healing, understanding... 
> 
> Also, yeah I took the relationship of M and Simo from the mentioned story, but of course, it doesn't go this far. (When a story doesn't satisfy me, I WRITE. All kinds of lovely stuff. Then staring at the paper/screen, I give a thumbs-up. "My work done. They happy.")
> 
> Stay tuned for the 4th chapter of my work "For Every Day That I Missed You"! THEIR WEDDING IS INCOMING!

**Author's Note:**

> Wedding, the moment before the kiss, wedding photograph with the groomsman (YES WE GOT AARNE, HELL YES WE GOT AARNE!), also Simo in fox ears.


End file.
